Exiled Memories
by nurr
Summary: When Lyra finds herself in Will's world, she searches for Will. But what if, when she finds him, he's different? [HIATUS]


**_Disclaimer:_**I do not own His Dark Materials

* * *

**Exiled Memories**

**By silver windflame**

**Prologue**

Lyra Belacqua—or Silvertongue— sat at the bench of the Botanic Garden, once more. She studied her surroundings, and finding nothing much has changed at all. A few trees had grown, some new flowers sprouted, and the bushes grew a little bigger. The shade under the once young tree was somewhat refreshing as the sun's rays were glaring on them. In her hands was her alethiometer, with the black velvet on her lap. She held it close to her heart, hoping to find a sort of connection with her beloved, William Parry. Alas, for none came.

After looking once more at the wonderful scenery the Botanic Garden gave, she placed the alethiometer on the black velvet, folded it, and returned it back to her coat pocket. She sighed, as she looked longingly at her surroundings. It was Midsummer's Day once more, and she intended to keep her promise. Three years has passed, twice did she came here, and yet she couldn't feel any connection to Will at all.

A rustle of leaves made her look at the bushes nearby. She saw a shadow in the bushes, and said shadow came out of his hiding place and ran to Lyra's lap. Said creature was a pine marten—the settled form of Lyra's dæmon— Pantalaimon. Lyra patted Pantalaimon as he nestled on his partner's lap, and as her partner look at him, admiring his beauty and at the same time, reminiscing the moments she had with Will.

"I guess he forgot again," she said forlornly.

"Cheer up, Lyra. Maybe he's just busy. I know he'd never forget," said her dæmon.

She just sighed and said, "Guess you're right, Pan."

She sat there, feeling somewhat lazy to move, and looked more at her surroundings. She yawned, due to the lack of sleep. She studied the alethiometer day and night, hoping to gain the ability to read it as perfectly as she did a few years back. She was improving at it though, hoping someday that she'll get better. She closed her eyes and mumbled, "So sleepy. I wish I could be with you again, Will."

She lay down on the bench—with Pantalaimon curling up beside her—and both drifted to a peaceful sleep.

Near the bench Lyra was sleeping, stood a naked being engulfed in bright light, with wings protruding from her back. Because she was engulfed in light, she was near invisible when it's daytime. The being was an angel. She stared at the sleeping figure with longing and wonder, with a small smile on her face. She leaned down and kissed the forehead of the sleeping girl.

"Your wish will be granted, child. For you have finally deserved it." said the angel. With that, a bright engulfed the two beings as they were transported to another world.

**-------)·(-------**

†**----------)·(----------)·(----------)·(----------)·(----------)·(----------†**

**-------)·(-------**

After some time, Lyra finally awoke, with Pantalaimon still sleeping beside her. Somehow, she felt that something has changed, as if the whole world has changed and she was the only one who has not. She looked at her surroundings, and found nothing did change. Still the same trees, plants, and everything she saw was still. But she couldn't get that nagging feeling in her heart that things changed. A lot.

As she was about to relax on the bench under the tree, she heard a sound that was very not so familiar to the sixteen-year-old Lyra.

BEEEEEEEEEEP!

The loud beep made Lyra jump out of her seat, waking up Pantalaimon in the process. She was sure that there's nothing like that in Oxford. _'Unless…'_

She ran out of the Botanic Gardens and was amazed at what she saw. It was Oxford! She could still remember the streets, the buildings from whence she first came here years ago. She could still remember the tall trees, the same as in her world, but different. The cement of the street in front of her was so familiar, and as she looked around to find the source of the loud beep, the cars reminded her of memories as well.

Memories of so long ago. Then, her eyes widened as realization struck her. Oxford. She was in Oxford! But not _her _Oxford.

It was Will's.

Sudden excitement of seeing the parallel world to hers made her forget that nagging feeling telling her she wasn't where she was suppose to be. Now, she knew where she is. But then, something hit her so hard, it was if a ton of rocks fell on her.

Even though this world was parallel to hers, some things will remain different. And some did. Like for the fact that she may know where she is—generally— but she doesn't _exactly_ where she is. Leaving her completely and utterly lost. She observed the other world's surroundings, hoping to find something—or someone— to help her. But she never noticed the fact that it was actually late at night.

Different emotions suddenly poured to the girl; worry, happiness, grief, fear, and many more. Then something struck her for the third time. _'Pan!'_

She was about to run back to the bench—where she left her dæmon—but when something was rubbing itself against it legs, only did she stop and looked down. She sighed in relief as she saw that it was only Pantalaimon, obviously followed her when he woke. She looked around her, and saw that the street she was in was empty and only few cars passed through the street, though seldom.

The light above her flickered, and for once, she noticed how dark it really was. She looked up in the sky and observed that it was already night since the moon was out. She looked from left to right, remembering the lessons and tips Will taught her on how to cross the street from times of yore.

Seeing that there were no cars around, she walked across the street to the other side. Not knowing where to go, and trusting her instincts/legs to take her somewhere helpful or to Will, she walked on. For minutes, she was still walking, passed by some buildings as Pantalaimon sticking out of her coat pocket. Then she thought of an idea and said to her dæmon, "Hey Pan, can you somehow sniff the scent of Will and Kirjava? If you still remember their scent that is…"

"I'll try," replied her dæmon. Pantalaimon then sniffed the air around him. Then, Pantalaimon jumped out of the coat pocket of Lyra and onto the cold hard cement. Pantalaimon was still sniffing the air, and then ran around the corner, with Lyra following him. Unfortunately, for her, she bumped into someone and landed painfully on her butt. Pan then stood beside her partner, as both—Lyra and the stranger— tried to stand up. Lyra was having trouble, since her fall made a great deal of pain to her body.

"Here let me help you up," said a voice—that was somewhat familiar— and Lyra presumed it to be the stranger's voice. She took the hand and let herself be helped to stand up. As soon as she was standing, she brushed the dust out from her clothes.

"Thanks, I—" she stopped at mid-sentence as she looked at the stranger. Her eyes widen at what she saw and said, "Will?"

Tears were starting to form in her eyes, but she pushed them back. 'It was Will!' she thought. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that it was really Will. 'Is this all a dream?' she wondered. Yet, she really hoped that it wasn't a dream, that all was this was real.

The stranger in front of her was Will, she just know it. She just knows that it was Will and not another person.

Lyra was real happy to see the person she loved most. She just couldn't somehow believe that she'll be able to see him—while she's still alive. Somehow, she had a bad feeling inside that something bad will happen. But her happiness made her numb from feeling it. Then Will said,

"Do I know you?"

And her heart shattered into million pieces, as her own world came crashing down.

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay, so the ending was rushed, but hey. Review please! And if you have any questions, suggestions, complaints, flames, put it in your review:D

And I strongly suggest the you give me some suggestions("pweash?"), if not, it would be just a short story… And it will take me a lot more time to update...

Oh well! I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW! MWUHAHAHAHA! XD


End file.
